The fifth hokage
by pmilton199
Summary: Raised since birth by the third hokage to become his successor naruto suddenly finds himself the leader of Konoha


Empty

That was what Naruto felt has he looked to the grave of his beloved grandfather.

He hated how he felt right now; he hated feeling hopeless. He wished he had the strength to do more than watch that snake kill his mentor.

" lord Naruto, the council is waiting for you," said the ninja who materialized behind him

The blond nodded and disappeared In a swirl of leaves.

Council room

As Naruto entered the room, everyone, aside from the fire lord rose from their seats and bowed their heads.

The blond said nothing he just kept walking.

He came to a halt in front of the Fire Lord who gave him a sad smile.

" The Fire country is wounded by the loss of his most excellent guardian. But we have to keep moving forward not only because it is the only thing to do but also because he would want us to remain resolute about these events. But he did not leave us without a new guardian.

the king then looked around the room

"Thirteen years ago, hiruzen choose naruto to became the fifth Hokage. I believe everybody knew that ?"

"yes, we were all aware of this arrangement."

Shukaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan and jounin commander, said gained nods from his fellow's clan heads.

the king smiled

"well then is there any objection "

the three remaining students of the second Hokage exchanged a look and Danzo raised his hands

not surprising anyone in the room

"yes, Shimura."

"I don't think his wise to let the future of the leaf in the hands of a child "

Naruto gave him a hard look.

"and let me guess we should have someone with more experience in preference someone who his well know for being the one who always envied all the previous Hokage."

"his there something who want to insinuate Uzumaki.'

"insinuate no however I am affirming that choosing you is no better than choosing Orochimaru."

" and what do you know about me to insinuate such things about me and compare me to that traitor."

"for starters, you both wished him harm."

"do you have to prove of such accusation."

"I have witnessed."

the fire lord was beyond amused at seeing the young blond defending himself so fiercely it only made him agree more with Hiruzen's decision the kid just need some more experience he was already low jounin level from what Shukaku said and was raised an trained by hiruzen himself even though he held no love whatsoever for the civilians of the hidden leaf he loved and admired the ninjas of this village and his loyal to does precious to him.

"you bring a good point. said the fire lord stopping the argument between those two before they said something they shouldn't.

"but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it since the kage is chosen not by me but for the previous kage just like Tobirama chouse hiruzen and hiruzen chouse Minato the only way I or any of you have anything to say would have been if hiruzen died before chouse his successor who is not the case"

Danzo frowned he knew that but he was hoping the fire lord would be just a bit less of a hiruzen fanboy, and the rest of the clan heads would join him he knew Hiashi would support him.

after all who was going to go against the greatest clan of the leaf

"it's decided then Naruto Uzumaki will be the fifth Hokage."

said the king getting nods of agreement of the council

\--=--

**Hogake office **

he could feel hiruzen presence all over the place

the desk was still just like the way his grandfather liked

with his pipe in the bottom left drawer his collection of icha novels in the middle drawer and his crystal ball well on the table it is clear that could not miss batteries and more piles of documents to be analyzed by the Hokage all this had memories.

**Flashback**

"Old man, I really have to do all this."

asked a young Naruto to his grandfather

today his grandfather told him that he was going to help him take care of the village

"Yes Naruto you have to do and today begins your training to be the next to occupy the position of Hokage," said the third with a smile

"But you do not think I'm a little young for this"

"Yes, but unfortunately we do not have another option you are the only one that I can trust to take care of them."

"and why not Jiraya and the Tsunade and besides that, I do not like them they always, and they call me names when you're not around and why the hell do I want to take care of them."

"in the first place because you are my student and in a second place do you not want to protect the Konohamaru."

of course

"Naruto you remember when I told you who the king was"

Naruto thought a little and answered.

"yes, you said that the king should be loved and protected."

"So that is why you must be the Hokage for the king."

the blonde was silent for a while

until suddenly he sighed

"Okay, I accept it because you are the most person in my life and because no child should pay for the mistakes of his parents.

hiruzen smiled

"but it is better to protect my people with a full belly what do you think of ramen for lunch."

of course my boy

hiruzen and Naruto spent the rest of the day planning

about the future of the leaf.

**flashback end**

Naruto shook his head and sat down in the chair.

that was once occupied by many legends, and he was becoming one too.

A smile appeared on his face as he saw the papers all disorganized. The third was too lazy to do paperwork.

better start working

Then the fifth Hokage began to examine and fill paper by paper.

\--

Kakashi walked in the streets towards the graveyard, thinking about the rumors he had just heard.

apparently, Naruto had challenged the old war hawk .

Kakashi was among the few people who knew what the war hawk was capable of doing. After all, he was there when the root Anbu tried to assassinate the Third Hokage.

he looked at the stone which held the name of all those who died protecting the vil, but among then only five really matter to him, and those were

**Sakumo Hatake**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Rin Nohara**

**Obito Uchiha**

he had failed all of them when he neglected naruto when he was a baby he didn't want to be next to the thing that killed his second father and because he was scared that he would end up getting him killed.

"stop it Kakashi," said a cold voice behind him the copy ninja turned to see who had been told that his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"master Jiraiya what do you mean "

"you know what I meant you are not the only one who fell the pain of failing someone," said the sage has he stared at the stone

"I will carry this pain for the rest of my life, a should have been next to him when his parents died I should have raised him when he was alone hi should have been me die in the first place not Minato "

both men stood his silence in front of the memorial stone until Jiraiya spoke again," but now it doesn't matter what have we done we need to focus on what we are going to do to amend things."

"and how do we do that master Jiraiya," asked the jounin with hope on his voice of all people he had failed naruto was on the top tree

"we help him, Kakashi I don't know if you are aware of this, but Naruto was chosen to be Hokage "

"yes I know I was there when lord third made the announcement."

"then let me tell you that know his enemies will surface, naruto his one excellent ninja. and his only thirteen and already done something most ninja will never be able to do" there was pride in his voice, and Kakashi felt proud too but then frowned Jiraiya had already warned him about the danger of the Akatsuki

"now let us get a drink on me," said the toad sage with a giant grin on his face "

"i accept thank you, lord Jiraiya."

Naruto put another paper on the table this was the thirtieth and once again was a civilian complaining about the lack of security in the poorest neighborhoods

the council's power grew slowly from the third ninja war and amplified in the attack of the nine tails, and today their power dangerously threatens the power of the Hokage

the only fault of Hiruzen was his blind loyalty to this village he always ignored the greed of those around him

Today they determine the position of the patrols. which ensures the security of the rich and the isolation of the poor but that would change now

"Anbu," said Naruto

immediately a ninja materialized

"my Lord."

"I need that you call all the ninja and civilian council for a meeting at the sunrise and please tell the Shikaku and the dragon to come here."

"Yes, sir."

The ninja disappeared from his sight. He just looked at the next report in front of him.

but before he could read anything the door of the office opened revealing the three students of the second Hokage.

Naruto smiled and said, "It's good to see the roots of this village remain strong."

the three felt the jab but continued with the cold face

"So since you are not here to do a coup in what I can be useful."

"we are here to offer our support to the new Hokage," said the Homura

Naruto smiled, but this time it was genuine he stood up and bowed to then

"I thank you for your dedication to this village now, but we never have to stay together because of little disagreements." He lifted his head and looked at them.

"I went to call the Shikaku and the dragon to talk about something that is making me angry. I would like you to partake,

the three exchanged glances between themselves, and then the Koharu accepted the invitation by the three

Naruto then forwarded them to the couch next to them.

six minutes later Shikaku and dragon arrived when

"Good now that we're all here we'll start," Naruto began.

"I would like to make some changes in the allocation of the power of the village, at the present moment the village is divided between my power and power of the council."

—————————————————————————

**my first original story well not entirely original i tool the experetion from naruto the real fifth hokage **

**i lnow is not that good but o well i am still learning so patience **

**don't forget to review tell your opinion about were you think i need to improve .**

**ps reading titania and the hunter new c****hapter soon probably by sunday**


End file.
